List of Rookie Digimon (H-N)
This is part one of a complete list of Digimon species that are of the Rookie (成長期 Child) level. The Rookie level is the lowest Digivolutionary level that can deal damage during a battle. Digimon Digivolve to the Rookie level as children; depending on their battle experience, they may progress to the Champion level as adults or remain Rookies throughout their lives. For other Rookie Digimon, see List of Rookie Digimon (A-G) and List of Rookie Digimon (O-Z). Most Digimon of all levels reside in the Digital World (sometimes called "DigiWorld" for short), a parallel universe created from data inside the Earth's electronic communication networks. However, Digimon are sometimes capable of traveling to Earth - or as it is called in DigiWorld, the Real World. Hagurumon Hagurumon is a Machine Digimon that looks like a cog. It is unable to distinguish good from evil, so many evil Digimon exploit it to do work for them. Thousands of cogwheels turn inside its body, and it will die if any of them stop. Its name derives from haguruma, Japanese for "cog". Digimon Adventure 2 Hagurumon worked as Machinedramon's advisors and delivered his messages to his army of Mekanorimon, Tankmon and his air scouts, Megadramon and Gigadramon to hunt down the DigiDestined. What became of them after Machinedramon's death is unknown. Digimon Adventure 02 A Hagurumon was among the many Digimon seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers A Hagurumon worked alongside a Clockmon on a clockwork cloud plain. When Rika, Renamon, Kazu and Kenta ended up on their turf and stumbled upon a jammed clock, Clockmon's warning came too late and Megadramon emerged from his prison. Clockmon and Hagurumon learned that Renamon went to the Real World as she fought Megadramon as Kyubimon and Hagurumon expressed his own desire to Digivolve right before Kyubimon's Fox Tail Inferno attack is deflected at Hagurumon knocking out one of his gears. When Kyubimon is taken down by him, the legendary tamer Ryo and Cyberdramon appeared and brought down Megadramon. Ryo replaced Hagurumon's gear and Clockmon and Hagurumon brought praise upon him. Hagurumon wondered when he will go to the Real World and get a Tamer. Later on, when Calumon unleashed his Shining Digivolution power, Clockmon and Hagurumon were affected and perhaps one of them Digivolved to Machinedramon. Digimon Data Squad Hagurumon appeared in the Real World and takes over Dr. Noguchi's home by using his Darkness Gear on a toy robot which merges with the house and then transforms it into a bizarre toy-robot with Misuzu Noguchi trapped inside. Hagurumon's face was seen as the left eye of the robot. In this form, Hagurumon can regenerate its hand. Misuzu was rescued by Ikuto. Hagurumon was destroyed by RiseGreymon. Thus the toy robot his gear merged with returned to normal. Digimon Next A Hagurumon accompanied Datamon in his plot to capture the DigiMemory of Water. He disguised himself as a Trailmon. Digimon World An unlucky Hagurumon is kidnapped by WaruMonzaemon in Toy Town, seemingly mistakened as a gear. Digimon World 2 Hagurumon is an early boss and can later be found in the wild. His digivolutions are Numemon, Sukamon, PlatinumSukamon, Raremon and Guardromon. Depending on its DP, he can digivolve into one of these forms. Digimon World DS Hagurumon digivolves from Kapurimon, and can digivolve further into Guardromon at Lv18+ with 50+ Stress. Hagurumon can be found in the Drain Tunnel. Digimon World 3 Hagurumon can be fought as a random enemy at Asuka Dummy Factory. Attacks * Cog Crusher (Darkness Gear): Hurls a gear at enemies. Once the gear implants into his opponent, he can control them at will. * Command Input: Sends data streams at his enemies. * Crush Device * Haguru Attack Variations / Subspecies * Solarmon * Hagurumon X Hawkmon Hawkmon is a Bird Digimon with red feathers and large yellow feet. He has clear blue eyes, and wears a belt around his forehead. The feather accessory on his head is the gift from Garudamon. Digimon Adventure 02 Hawkmon is a main character on Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Frontier A Hawkmon was seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon World DS Hawkmon can digivolve into Aquilamon depending on its stats. Digimon Digital Card Battle Hawkmon is one of the Partner cards you can obtain. His Armor Digivolutions are Halsemon and Shurimon. He's a Red Card. He's also the first opponent in Jungle City's Extra Arena. Attacks * Feather Strike (Feather Slash): Throws his head-feather like a boomerang. * Beak Pecker * Loop the Hawk Huckmon Huckmon is a Mini Dragon Digimon. Digimon Adventure 02 Hawkmon is a main character on Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure (PSP) Attacks * Fif Slash: * Teen Ram * Baby Flame Impmon Impmon is a small humanoid imp creature with a tail and large pointed ears. He wears a pair of red gloves and a matching red scarf. He has a yellow smiley face on his stomach. His type "Evil" is that of DemiDevimon and Vilemon's (Small Demon in Japanese translation). He loves mischief, and looks forward to the worried appearances of his opponent. Also, it's said that when Impmon appears, electronics temporarily go crazy, so images of electonic goods going out of control or ceasing to function may be because Impmon was causing mischief. He is a Digimon that loves being bad and malicious, but he never flatters strong people and stands up to them with a tough attitude. However, in truth he has a lonely side to him. Digimon Tamers Digimon Frontier An Impmon was seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digital Monsters: D-Project Impmon digivolves from DemiMeramon, and can digivolve further into Devidramon. Digimon Battle Spirit Impmon appears twice in this game, the first time as an enemy who can appear on any level and secondly as an unlockable character. Impmon is unique as he is the only digimon who does not have a digivolution. Digimon World DS Impmon can digivolve into Vilemon, Roachmon, or Sorcerymon. Impmon can also be found in the Chrome Mine. Attacks *'Badda-Boom' (Night of Fire): Impmon creates a small fire ball at his finger tips then hurls it at the opponent. *'Infernal Funnel' (Summon): Impmon creates two rings of fire, one within the other, and creates a sphere of fire from the ring, which he then hurls at the target. (In some video games, the attack is an icy attack.) *'Dadadada Kick' *'Dark Song' Kamemon Kamemon is a Rookie Level Cyborg Digimon. His name kame is the Japanese of turtle or tortoise. Kamemon's appearance is based on a PC mouse; the ball on his stomach is the track-ball, and his shell is the back of the mouse. Digimon Data Squad Digimon World DS Kamemon digivolves from Poyomon and digivolves further into Gawappamon. Kamemon also appears in Mangrove Woods. Attacks * Met Knuckle: Rushing towards the opponent by rolling the ball on his stomach, and knuckles by the helmet on his head. * Pointer Arrow: A secret compartment at the top of his helmet opens up and a green arrow shaped missile is fired at the desired target. * Cora Guard: Hides into his body-armour and rebounds the opponent's attacks. Cora is short for Coral. * Cora Attack: Butts the opponent with his head. Keramon Keramon is an Unknown-type Digimon with a large mouth, he can eat more than 100 million bits of data in the space of a second, and does this by entering a computer and taking up all the space, terminally overloading the data. With a simple-minded, innocent character, even destruction is quite likely a game for him. Digimon Adventure Our War Game! Digimon Data Squad A Keramon larger than normal appeared to help Neon, an old friend of Yoshino Fujieda. During the fight, Keramon digivolved into a large Chrysalimon. Digimon World DS Keramon digivolves from Kuramon, and can digivolve further into Chrysalimon depending on its stats. Attacks *'Bug Blaster' (Crazy Giggle): While laughing, he shoots orb-bullets of destructive light from his mouth. *'Network Flapping' Koemon Koemon is a Rookie Level Beast Digimon that looks like a monkey. His name originates either from the Japanese word koeda, which means small branch; or ko ete, which means small male monkey. He is also known as Monmon in Digimon World 3. Koemon has an over-sized slingshot that he carries around on his back, which he wields with ease despite the size difference. Digimon World 3 Koemon is known as Monmon in this game. He is one of the starter Digimon you may choose. If you didn't pick him as a starter you may get him later. He digivolves into Hookmon at level 5. Digimon World DS Koemon can be seen in a quest. Attacks * Swing Swing * Banana Slip * Baby Sling * Mischievous Hoop KoKabuterimon KoKabuterimon, a small but very strong Insectoid Digimon. He has a big horn and forefeet and is feared in his surroundings but in truth, he is a gentle soul who hates fighting. KoKabuterimon is so strong, it was heard he lifted a Tortomon. KoKabuterimon is rumoured to be Beetlemon's rookie level. Digimon Next A KoKabuterimon was found injured under a lot of wood by Gaomon. It tells Sunflowmon, Tsurugi Tatsuno and Co. about MegaKabuterimon's battle with Shou and Peckmon. Attacks * Scoop Slash: Scoops up his enemies and jettisons them into the air with his horn. * Beetle Lariat: He shoots from his arms. Kokuwamon Kokuwamon is a Machine Digimon, an insect-type mecha Digimon. He has a placid character and works as a mechanic. Although he is small, Kokuwamon is full of electricity and he emits a million volts when he feels threatened'Bokomon': Kokuwamon! Machine Digimon. When they feel threatened they let out a million volt electrical charge. Their special attack is Power Surge.. Because its meal is electricity, it charges up with the plug between its legs when it is hungry. Digimon Tamers Battle of Adventurers A Kokuwamon was among the Digimon who Bio-Emerged when Mephistomon used V-Pets to plunge the Real World's computer network into chaos. Kokuwamon materialised through a medical operation room's heart monitor but was soon dispatched by the activation of the vaccine program within Labramon. Digimon Frontier Some Kokuwamon were slaves in Snimon's factory. With the help of 4 of the Legendary Warriors, they fought back against his Goblimon henchmen. Attacks * Mini Scissors Claw (Scissor Arms Mini): Attacks enemies with his mini taser claws. * Power Surge (Stun Shock): He emits a million volts from his taser claws. * Dis-assembler (Assemble Work): Summons pieces of metal from around him and throws them at opponents. * Mini Electro Shocker (Elect Elect Elect is the short for electric(ity).) Variations / Subspecies * Kokuwamon X Kotemon Kotemon is a Rookie Level Reptile Digimon. He is in training to become a swordsman. He is silent, and refuses to remove the guard on his face, so no one knows what he really looks like. His name comes from the Japanese kote, which means the fencing gloves (gauntlet) in kendo. Digimon Frontier Island of Lost Digimon Kotemon was among the Human Digimon whose older brother was Dinohyumon. He was friends with Bearmon but their older brothers refused to let them hang out. During the part where Murmuxmon (who had been disguised as d'Arcmon and HippoGryphomon) had released Ornismon, Kotemon sacrificed his life to bring AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon back to destroy Ornismon. His Digi-Egg is kept by Bearmon and it is shown in the credits that he was eventually restored. Digimon Data Squad Some Kotemon were seen at Baronmon's assembly at the Holy Capital. Digimon World 3 Kotemon is in the Balanced pack with Renamon and Patamon. Digimon World DS Kotemon digivolves from Kapurimon, and can digivolve further into Dinohumon or DarkLizardmon depending on its stats. Kotemon can be found on the Training Peak. Attacks * Hothead (ファイアーメン Fire Mask): Headbutts the enemy with a flaming mask, or a flaming bamboo sword. * Thunder Kote: Charges his fist with electrical current and punches the enemy. Kudamon Kudamon is a Rookie Level Exalted Beast Digimon. His name comes from the mythical Kudagitsune, a Pipe Fox spirit in Japanese. Though being based on a fox, Kudamon generally resembles a white ferret or weasel. There are two designs / versions of this Digimon. The original design was used for the Digimon Accel V-Pet; the newer one appears in Digimon Data Squad as well as Digimon World DS, and has since replaced the original in most merchandise. The original one was designed with a grey metal choker or collar, purple markings, with a body that was constantly coiled around his weapon, a Holy Cartridge. The new one was redesigned with smaller forelimbs, golden markings, and a tail with a bell at the end of it. His collar was also changed into a Power Ring. Digimon Data Squad Digimon World DS The Kudamon from Data Squad is obtainable.It digivolves from Puttomon and digivolves further to Reppamon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Kudamon digivolves from Puttomon, and can further digivolve into Reppamon and Starmon depending on its stats. Attacks * Zekkou Shou (絶光衝 Exceeding Light Dash): Dazzles the eye with the great radiance emitted from his earring. * Dangan Senpuu (弾丸旋風 Bullet Whirlwind): Strikes hard with his ammunition cartridge while rotating his body. Attacks exclusive to the new version of Kudamon * Holy Shot: Releases a holy beam when the pattern on his back glows. Variations / Subspecies * Kudamon (Data Squad/Subspecies) Kunemon Kunemon is a Rookie Level Larva Digimon. His entire body has a lightning pattern. Since the lightning pattern on the face changes with his mood, it is said that you can not see his eyes. His name is from the Japanese 'kunekune' meaning a 'wriggling body'. Digimon Adventure 02 A bunch of Kunemon were under the control of Arukenimon's flute at Giga House. Their Electro Thread attack knocked Ken and Stingmon into the washing machine. Ankylomon De-Digivolved to Armadillomon so that Cody could turn him into Submarimon and rescue them. The water that came out of the hole in the washer machine held the Kunemon at bay as they and Davis and ExVeemon got away. Digimon Frontier Some Kunemon were seen at the village near KaratsukiNumemon Mountain. Digimon Data Squad Yoshino Fujieda and Lalamon battled a Kunemon who manipulated a young boy named Takeshi in a plan to Digivolve itself. Kunemon created a cocoon for itself so that its Digivolution into Flymon couldn't be interrupted. Some injured Kunemon were seen in the care of Cherrymon and the Nyokimon that he protects. A Kunemon was seen in a glass stasis tube in the room where Tohma H. Norstein's sister was in. Digimon World 2 Kunemon digivolves into Kuwagamon. Digimon World 3 Kunemon is a random enemy at Asuka Central Park. Attacks * Electro Thread (Electric Thread): Releases a string from its beak that flows with electricity. * Poison Sting (Poison Ride): Stings opponents with the stinger on his rear. * Speeding Thread: Releases thread from his mouth which he uses to trap/wrap enemies with or build a nest to sleep in. * Poison Winder: Emits a poison mist from his mouth. * Palsy Thread Variations / Subspecies * Dokunemon Labramon Labramon is a Rookie Level Beast Digimon. His name comes from Labrador, which Labramon is based on. Labramon has pink ears, a pink tail, and big gold nails. The hair on his head almost covers his eyes. It is said Labramon was created as a man-made Digimon. He rarely digivolves any higher than his Rookie state, but it has been rumored to be able to digivolve to Champion Level when something has happened to Labramon. Labramon has Paomon and Shaomon as his Fresh and In-Training forms respectively. Digimon Tamers Battle of Adventurers Mephistomon's attack caused Seasarmon to de-digivolve to Labramon and in this weakened form he captured the unconscious Digimon. Growlmon, Gargomon and Kyubimon fought him enough for Labramon to wake up and break free from his grasp. The three Champion Level Digimon brought a ship cruising down on him as Labramon shielded Minami. Before Labramon died, Minami enabled the V-Pet vaccination program to activate, allowing it to repair the damage that was inflicted on Earth. Attacks * Cure Liquor * Retrieve Bark: Calls out with a loud voice in ultra-high frequencies. http://wiki.digivice.net/index.php?title=Labramon#Attack_Techniques Lalamon Lalamon is a Rookie Level Vegetation Digimon who resembles a small flower-like creature. Her name comes from lullaby. Lalamon has a Digivolution line from Budmon (In-Training) to Rosemon (Mega). Digimon Savers Digimon World DS Lalamon(Raramon)digivolves from Tanemon and digivolves further to Sunflowmon. Attacks * Nuts Shoot: Shoots explosive nuts from her mouth. * Sing a Song: Sings a harmonious melody that causes her enemies to fall asleep. * Lala Screw: Spins the leafs atop her head, which allows her to cut things. Attacks in Digimon Savers: Another Mission *'Nuts Gun': Shoots nuts from her mouth. *'Nuts Bazooka': A stronger version of Nuts Gun. *'Nuts Explosion': Fires explosive seeds from her head. Leormon Leormon is an Exalted Beast Digimon with golden fur. The surviving individuals seem to be dangerously scarce, and his existence wasn't confirmed until recent years. He is an endangered Digimon with territorial impulses. The fur on his head carries a trace of static electricity when on alert and it is said to produce a menacing sound. Leormon has a complete Digivolution line from Popomon (Fresh) to BantyoLeomon (Mega). Attacks * Leo Claw: Tears up the enemy with his sharp claws. * Critical Bite: He bites at the weak spot of his enemy. This attack is able to bring down a Champion Level Digimon, though the rate is low. Lopmon Lopmon is the "twin sibling" of Terriermon, despite having different colors and more horns. While Terriermon is an over-confident sort and tends to make sarcastic remarks, Lopmon is shy and polite. He is the crybaby member of the twin Digimon. He also has an opposing lonesome personality to the excitable Terriermon. Lopmon spoke in an antiquated dialect in the Japanese version that lacked gender-differing pronouns. It should also be noted that while Terriermon is a dog with rabbit's ears, Lopmon is an actual rabbit digimon. It is noticed that Wendigomon, Antylamon(Virus), and Cherubimon(Virus) are all the result of a virus that corrupted Kokomon in the movie The Golden Digimentals that caused him to mutate (digivolve) into the three corrupted forms. Digimon Adventure 02 Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals When Magnamon and Rapidmon defeated Cherubimon, he reverted to his purified state - only to die seconds later. Not long after, however, Willis and Terriermon came upon a Digi-Egg, which hatched, and Digivolved to Lopmon. Digimon Tamers Digimon Frontier Lopmon appeared with Salamon when Cherubimon and Ophanimon's respective Digi-Eggs hatched on the moon where they were reunited with Patamon. Before the final battle with Lucemon, the spirits of Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon appeared from Patamon, Salamon, and Lopmon respectively. Digimon Battle Spirit In Digimon Battle Spirit Lopmon is an unlockable digimon who digivolves to Cherubimon. Digimon World DS Lopmon digivolves from Pagumon and can further digivolve into Wizardmon. Lopmon can be found in the Steamy Jungle after the boss is defeated. Digimon Story Dawn/Dusk Lopmon digivolves from Kokomon, and can digivolve into Wendigomon or Centarumon. Attacks * Blazing Ice: Lopmon leaps into the air and quickly shoots small icy crystalline bolts from his mouth that can harm his enemies as well as freeze them. * Lop Twister (Petit Twister): Spins to form a tornado that he can attack with or throw. Twin Attacks * Double Typhoon: Team attack with Terriermon, combining their whirlwind attack. Variations / Subspecies * Terriermon Lucemon Lucemon is a twelve-winged angel who has the body of a young blonde boy. He wears large yellow anklets and bracelets, and has the Digital Hazard sign imprinted on his left hand. He was an extremely Holy Digimon, until he became frustrated with his ever-imperiled charges and then mad with power. Despite his fragile appearance, and the fact that he is only a Rookie Level Digimon, he is powerful enough that even Mega Level Digimon fear him. Awoken after a rebellion to bring about peace, it has been taught that he welcomed a long era of darkness. He was an Angel Digimon who believed others could not think for themselves and that the world would be a better place if he made all the decisions. Currently his abilities have been succeded by the Celestial Digimon. Lucemon's name comes from the Italian word for light "Luce". Digimon Frontier Attacks * Grand Cross: Lucemon creates a facsimile of the solar system in its grand cross alignment and fires this construct at the enemy. * Divine Feat: Lucemon creates a spear or sword of light and throws/slashs his enemy with it. Lunamon Lunamon is a Digimon created specifically for the game Digimon World Dusk. Her name Luna comes from the Latin word for moon. Lunamon is a Mammal Digimon resembling a rabbit. She was born from some moon-watching data. Lunamon has a digivolution line from Moonmon (In-Training) to Dianamon (Mega). Attacks * Luna Claw: Attacks by using her claws of which power of darkness filled in. * Tear Shoot: Concentrates her power to the antenna and shoots a graceful water ball to the opponent. * Lop Ear Ripple: Rolls her ears and releases foam swirls to wind the opponent. * Demi Dart: Throws a small purple dart which strikes its opponent. ModokiBetamon ModokiBetamon is a Rookie Level Amphibian Digimon, an alternate form of Betamon. His name is derived from the original Betamon and the Japanese word "modoki", which means imitate. Its skin is a lighter green than a normal Betamon. Digimon World In Native Forest, you face ModokiBetamon as one wild digimon that fight if get too close to them. Attacks * Electro Shock * Blade Fin * Aqua Tower Variations / Subspecies * Betamon Monodramon Monodramon is a Small Dragon Digimon. Although he has wings, he cannot fly. In the Digital World, Monodramons shrink from fights and battles, but even so one Monodramon has been spotted arguing with an Ogremon over mistimed Body Blow attack. In addition, some call the horn that grows on the tip of his head his greatest weakness, although the truth is unknown. Digimon Tamers Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Ryo and Monodramon end up in the V-Tamer world, where they team up with Tai and Zeromaru against Vikemon, defeating him despite Tai and Ryo's bickering. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer After Ryo was thrown to space and time by MoonMillenniummon, he met Monodramon in the ancient Digital World. Monodramon was then chosen to be Ryo's partner by ENIAC. They then went on a series of adventures through time and dimensions together to defeat ZeedMillenniummon, but had to travel to ZeedMilleniumon's place to defeat him. It was there that Millenniummon revealed that he (Millenniummon) was always Ryo's true partner. In the end, Monodramon was able to force a DNA Digivolution between himself and Millenniummon, resulting in a Digiegg, which would eventually become Cyberdramon. Attacks *'Beat Knuckle' *'Cracking Bite' (Crack Bite) * Burst Shadow Wing Muchomon Muchomon is a Rookie Level Bird Digimon. His appearance is almost the same of that of Penguinmon, but is coloured differently. They cannot fly but long and dream to. His name may come from mucho, the Spanish of "much". Digimon World Muchomon is a wild Digimon who appears in the Tropical Jungle and the Great Canyon. Digimon World DS Muchomon digivolves from Kuramon, and can digivolve further into Akatorimon depending on its stats. Attacks *'Tropical Beak' *'Ardent Flare' *'Endless Faceslap' (無限ビンタ Eternal Slapping) Variations / Subspecies * Penguinmon Mushroomon Mushroomon is a Rookie Level Vegetation Digimon who resembles a poisonous mushroom. Digimon Adventure Mushroomon was one of Puppetmon's playmates. He was seen briefly when T.K. was fleeing from Puppetmon. T.K. hid in the room where Mushroomon and Blossomon were. He asked them not to say anything but Mushroomon ratted him out. However, when he didn't find T.K., Puppetmon thought the two lied and killed them (that scene was cut out in the dub). Digimon Adventure 02 During the Digimon Emperor's reign of terror, the Mushroomon lived in the territory of ShogunGekomon. However, they were among the others to fall under the control of Dark Rings so when the DigiDestined arrived, they all attacked them. Nevertheless, when the Spire was torn down, the Mushroomon were freed. Cody later freed some Mushroomon from the Digimon Emperor's base and another Mushroomon was among the Digimon seen during the final battle of the series. Digimon Tamers A Mushroomon was one of the victims of IceDevimon. Digimon Frontier The three Mushroomon Brothers used to live side by side with the Floramon of Breezy Village until they were corrupted by Cherubimon's evil. They Digivolved to a large Woodmon and defeated Kazemon before they were purified and returned to normal by Lobomon. Some Mushroomon were seen in the village near KaratsukiNumemon Mountain and the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Data Squad A Mushroomon was deleted by a Gizmon XT and its data is absorbed into it once its Digi-Egg was destroyed. Another Mushroomon was seen in the Holy Capital. Some of them were seen at Baronmon's assembly there. A Mushroomon was seen in a stasis glass tube in the room where Relena Norstein was in. Digimon X-Evolution Dorumon encountered some Mushroomon who bullied him since they believed that he was the cause of the instability of the Digital World. They attacked Tokomon X and caused him to fall into a river. Some other Mushroomon were a part of Andromon's rebel group. Wizardmon instructed some Mushroomon to take care of Dorugamon when the rebel base was under siege by some DexDoruGreymon but most of the Mushroomon were killed by the powerful evil Digimon. Digimon World 2 Mushroomon can digivolve into Vegiemon, RedVegiemon or Woodmon. Digimon Battle Spirit In Digimon Battle Spirit Mushroomon appears as a field enemy on the "Volcanic Island" level. Attacks * Fungus Crusher (Poison Smash In Japanese, "smash" can be written as "スマッシュ"; and "mush", as in "mushroom", can be written as "マッシュ". The attacks with "smash" in the names are written as "ス・マッシュ", intending a pun.): Throws toadstool bombs. * Laughing Smasher (Laugh Smash): Throws mushrooms that makes the enemy laugh uncontrollably. NiseAgumon Hakase t is a genius Agumon that has a doctorate in Digital Monster studies from Digital World University. It is said that its title is plagiarized from Agumon Hakase. It is not as knowledgeable about Digimon types and territories as Agumon Hakase, and instead it rather unscrupulously spreads lies, so caution is necessary. However, as only its feelings of rivalry for Agumon Hakase are genuine, it is diligent in not leaving Agumon Hakase any research ideas, in order to inconvenience it. From top to toe it is "Nise".[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/05-na/niseagumonhakase/index.html Digimon Reference Book: NiseAgumon Hakase] Attacks Neemon Neemon is a Rookie Level Beast Digimon. Digimon Frontier Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Neemon is an unlockable character. Digimon World DS Neemon runs the Back Item Shop, accessible by Silver Tamers and higher. Attacks * Escape Dash (逃げ足ダッシュ) * Pretend Sleep (たぬきねいり) * a, b, c, d, e, f, g! (1、2、3、4、5、6、7!): Neemon will send a green gas bubble forward and start to slowly count to seven. * Happy Accident (やったー): Neemon kicks upwards, flipping himself and releasing a yellow banana. * Uh Oh!!! (あれ?): Neemon will enlarge his entire body with gas and then explode, blasting all nearby opponents away. He will then reappear somewhere in the stage. * Gassed Off (ガスだ): Neemon will sit on the ground and start charging a blast of gas. When he releases the gas, Neemon will shoot up into the sky, trailing a thick cloud of brown gas. * Akare (あれれ?): Noxious gas attack. * Playing Possum Otamamon Otamamon is a Rookie Level Amphibian Digimon. They are sometimes seen with Gekomon. His name comes from the Japanese word "otama", an abbreviation of "otamajakushi", which means tadpole or musical notes. He swims through the swamps, seas, and rivers of the Net with his big tail. The undeveloped hind legs drive it forward while the tail performs like a rudder. Moreover, he can scramble up rocks with his forelegs and he is often training his vocal cords. His method of evolution might wield the possibility of evolution when compared with Rookie-leveled Digimon. The Champion and Ultimate forms of Otamamon are seemingly Gekomon and ShogunGekomon. Otamamon is normally Virus-attribute and purple in colour, but he also has a Data-attribute version which is red in colour, known as Otamamon D in Japan. This subspecies controls fire rather than water, and loves hot springs instead of streams. He stills scrambles onto rocks to train his vocal cords, though. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 A group of Otamamon helped the DigiDestined rebuild the Digital World. Digimon Tamers An Otamamon was seen with a Gekomon when Dogmon chased Calumon. A bunch of them were in an underwater cave plain of the Digital World and they were protected by a Divermon. Runaway Locomon An Otamamon was seen when Locomon returned to the Digital World. Digimon Frontier Some Otamamon were seen in the village near KaratsukiNumemon Mountain and the Autumn Leaf Fair. One of them at the Autumn Leaf Fair was unable to help Tommy find the Toucanmon and the boys' D-Tectors. Digimon Savers 10 Years Ago as told by Mercurimon to the captive DATS members, two Otamamon were among the Digimon running from the humans who were deleting Digimon (revealed to have been led by Akihiro Kurata). One was Ikuto Noguchi's childhood friend. Some injured Otamamon were seen in the care of Cherrymon and the Nyokimon that he protects. An Otamamon was seen in a stasis glass tube in the room where Tohma H. Norstein's sister was in. Later on, Biyomon returns to the Daimon household with numerous Fresh and In-Training Digimon. Otamamon was also one of them, as was classified as a Fresh / an In-Training Level Digimon. Digimon World An Otamamon in Geko Swamp tries to insult Hiro, and wants to battle, after the battle the player can go to Volume Villa. Digimon World 2 Otamamon can digivolve to Gekomon or Octomon. Digimon World 4 Otamamon is seen in Venom Jungle. Digimon World DS Otamamon can digivolve into Gekomon or Raremon. Otamamon is also found in the Drain Tunnel. Attacks Attacks of the virus-attribute Otamamon * Lullaby Bubble: He sings a mysterious melody that puts his enemies to sleep. * Wrapping Bubble: Causes a ball of water to drop on the enemy from the sky. * Kid Claw (Child Claw):Scratches at the foe with small claws. * Slamming Attack (たいあたり): tackles the enemy. Attacks of the data-attribute Otamamon * Boiled Bubble: Fires burning bubbles. * Lava Claw Variations / Subspecies * Otamamon (Data/Red) * Otamamon X References R